


Tell Me a Story

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19341634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY PERMISSION .THIS INCLUDES APPSDante has woken up from a most perfect dream, a dream he wants to share with you. That is, if other things dont get in the way ;)





	Tell Me a Story

*BEEP* *BEEP* BEEP*

For Fuck’s Sake. Why did I set my alarm?

With that bit of noise, Dante Sparda was awake. Having forgotten to turn off the alarm before bed, he found a most wonderful and erotic dream featuring himself and you rudely interrupted. As Dante stretched, he could feel that he was still very stiff in more was than one and glancing down, he saw that his cock was incredibly hard.

Dante went to roll over and cuddle with you, only to realize that you were already up. Hearing movement, he figured you were in the kitchen already having your morning coffee. Thinking there was nothing for it, he got up, slid a pair of dark trousers on and left the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen, Dante was greeted by the sight of you wearing nothing but black lace knickers and an old shirt of his.

“Morning doll.” He said as he walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a lazy kiss on the cheek. Instantly he recalled the dream from last night and pushed himself against you and against the counter.

“Morning love.” You replied giggling. “Did you sleep well?”

“Very well. I didn’t want to wake up”

“Dreaming about me naked again?”

“Mmmmhmmm”

As Dante placed his hands flat on the counter, he lined up his body against yours, pressing his cock up against your arse, hoping that you could feel it and feel just how much he wanted you. Dante buried his face on your neck and peppered your neck and shoulder with quick kisses, making you giggle and squirm.

“Careful Dante, if you make me spill this, I will have to pour more. Which means you will wait longer to have your way with me.”

“Mmm and we wouldn’t want that.” Dante chuckled as he breathed in your scent, sighing deeply.

While taking a sip of your coffee, you couldn’t help but feel Dante’s cock through his trousers. With how long and thick he was, not to mention the type of trousers he wore, nothing would hide it. “He must have had quite the dream to be so hard” You wondered. “Hmmm.”

You knew that it would be bad to tempt him further. Well, not bad per se, but few things excited you more than teasing him. Watching him whimper and get flustered all because you flashed him a bit of your knickers or because you sent him a video of you sucking on a lollipop as if it were the tip of his cock, he was easy to tease. And you knew he loved it.

“So, tell me all about this dream of yours Dante.” You purred in his ear. “And spare no detail.”

“Ugh…I’m not sure that’s a good idea babe.” He murmured, feeling himself twitch at the thought. Being so on edge already, even thinking about it could cause him to lose it.

Pulling a pouty face, you ran your fingers through his silver locks and pleaded “Pretty please Dante. I want to hear all the filthy, nasty details that have left you harder than stone.”

Dante could never resist it when you begged him. And who was he to refuse such a request, especially if it meant it would soak your knickers. As Dante loved to be teased, he knew that you were a sucker for filthy talk. And if he played his cards right, he might get you to relent a bit.

Pushing up against you closer, so much so that he pushed you against the counter more, Dante moved your hair to the other side, so you might feel his breath along you neck as he spoke. As he started to recall the details, Dante lowered his voice a bit, just to make it better.

“Well, it started with me walking into our bedroom. I had forgotten something and just as I got to the door, I could hear you just crying out. I walked in and you were lying there on the bed. You had on that beautiful black lace bra on, you know, the one I bought you.”

“Mmmhmmm” You moaned, smiling to yourself as you had that very bra on under Dante’s shirt.”

“You only had that on. And you had pulled down just a bit to where I could see those perfect, plump nipples of yours. You had one hand on those, playing and pulling with them. “Dante said, as he glanced down to your perfect tits, hoping to see that your nipples were now hard and to his delight they were.

“Keep going. What was I doing with my other hand? Please tell me.” You begged in a throaty voice.

Hugging you closer and fighting the urge to run his hands up your shirt, Dante continued. “In your other hand, you had one of your toys. One of your glass dildos that you bought. It was the pink one, your favorite. The one that is as long and thick as I am. You had that buried deep in your pussy, fucking yourself hard with it.”

The longer Dante spoke, the more you forgot about everything else, including your coffee. To hear that Dante dreamed about a fantasy of yours, of him walking in the middle of you playing with yourself only made it hotter. He had just barely started and already you could feel that your knickers were damp.

Dante knew it to. The longer he went, the stronger your scent became until he could sense nothing else but the wetness between your legs. He could always just say the dream ended there, but Dante had never been one to cut things short.

“I watched you for a minute. You were so lost in it, plunging that toy into yourself over and over again that you didn’t hear me undress. You didn’t know a thing until I climbed onto the bed with you.” Dante purred.

It was unbearable. You could just picture in your mind ever bit of detail and every bit plus Dante’s rough voice right in your ear made your pussy throb. Thinking he was distracted, you started to slide your hands off the counter, only for Dante to quickly grab your wrists then pin them down.

“That’s not fair!” You pouted.

“If I can’t play with my dick, you can’t play with yourself either. You will just have to suffer.” Dante ordered. “Besides, the dream isn’t over yet.”

“There’s more?” You gulped as you felt your thighs become slick with your juices.

“Oh yes babe. There is.” Dante grinned. “You still had that dildo deep in your dripping wet hole when I climbed on to the bed. You should have seen it love; you had the sheets soaked under you. You started to pull it out when I moved your hand aside and started working you with it.”

Eager to indulge yourself, you tried to break free from Dante’s grip, but he held firm.

“You should have heard how loud you moaned babe. I went at you slow at first, then faster and faster. “He growled, enunciating every word. “You gushed all over that toy. When I pulled it out of you, Id never seen a toy so wet and sticky.”

That wasn’t the only thing wet and sticky. Your thighs seemed to get even damper and even Dante himself could feel drops of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. He had never made you cum just by dirty talk alone and he wondered if this would be the first time. He also wondered if he should just give up, rip your knickers off and eat you right then and there.

You could sense there was more to the story and you wanted every bit of it, so you pleaded “More.”

“Are you sure baby? I mean, can you take much more?” He asked, loosening his grip a bit.

“Finish it.”

With that Dante let go of your hands. Reaching down to his waist band, he opened his trousers and pulled out his cock while you slipped your ruined knickers off and tossed off the shirt, revealing the bra to Dante.

Using his foot, he spread your legs apart and pushed you flat down on the counter. Taking the tip, he traced it all through your folds, quickly making his cock glisten. One quick glance down showed him the drops of juices sliding down your thighs and Dante couldn’t resist the urge to coat his fingertips in your sweetness. Bringing them to his lips, he sucked the tips clean, moaning loudly.

“Quit teasing me already!” You whimpered.

With that command, Dante slid the tip of his cock in, slowly going an inch at a time. As he spread you and filled you, you bit your lip so hard your nearly drew blood. Dante then gripped your hips tightly as he slid the rest of himself in, moaning loudly at how wet you were.

“So, where was I?” He sighed. “Oh…yeah…. after you coated that pink cock….” He grunted as he thrust into you slowly, pulling himself almost completely out before slamming hard into you. “It was so wet and stick, it had to be cleaned off. So…. I…I brought it up to that gorgeous, pouty mouth of yours…I told you to clean it…with your mouth.”

Gasping for breath as Dante thrust harder, you stammered “Did…. I…”

“Oh…yes you did. You deep throated that whole toy. I watched you… suck every bit of juice off it. “Dante gasped. “It was so fucking hot. You sucked that toy…. like a lollipop.”

Dante gripped you more as he went at you harder. Already he could feel your walls around him throb and he knew it wasn’t long before you would cum on him. That was, if he didn’t empty himself into you first. He thought to hold himself back, but the both of you were too worked up. It was time to finish strong.

“While you were sucking on that glass toy, I was drilling your pussy hard….” He moaned. “I even…played…. with your tits a bit. I bit and pulled…. just like you like it…I even left marks”

By now the counter was digging into you. You didn’t want Dante to stop, but something had to give. Quickly you pushed yourself up and moved your legs. Dante quickly got the hint and helped you turn around and lifted you onto the counter.

Wrapping your legs around his waist, Dante slid back inside and went at you harder than before. He buried his face in your tits, licking and biting like a wild animal and all you could do was hold on for dear life.

“I’m coming!” You screamed as you reached your climax, raking your nails over Dante’s back as your gushed all over him. You hadn’t even finished before Dante lost himself and emptied every bit of cum into your wet hole.

The two of you held each other tightly as you rode out your orgasms. As each of you struggled to catch your breath, you planted kisses over each other, soft, gentle ones and when the two of you could finally breath normally, it was Dante that spoke first.

“So…we’ve made a mess.” He chuckled as he took in the sight of the mess between the two of you.

“That we did. And I forgot about my coffee.” You noted wryly as you reached over and felt the now cold mug.

“Oops. Can always make more.”

“Will have too. But first, we might want to clean up.” You said. “I call Dibs on the shower.”


End file.
